Dragon Evolution
Dragon Evolution Dragon Evolution allows players to further strengthen their dragons by, among some other unlocked features, adding extra family-specific skills to their dragons. Aside from a glowing effect, evolution does not change a dragon’s form. NOTE - Dragon Evolution, the Dragon Arena, and the Dragon Compendium are all heavily linked. Please view those guides if something here doesn’t make sense – it’ll likely clear things up a bit. Evolving a Dragon To evolve a dragon, visit a Lair Manager – located in most towns – and open the Lair Interface. Select the dragon you wish to evolve (in the Lair or Stable, not the Chamber), then click the “Evolve” button at the bottom of the page. It looks like a small DNA icon. A window will open up previewing changes to the dragon when it’s evolved. The major change you can preview here would be the possible evolution skills that dragon can get – the dragon will be given one evolution skill upon successful evolution. Evolving a dragon costs 500 Dragon Runes. Once complete, the dragon can now have Evolution Skills and a Dragon Companion, and will have a red glowing effect. NOTE - Evolved dragons gain a red glowing pattern across their entire bodies when they’re evolved. Some players may find this undesirable. The effect can be toggled on and off under''' Interface Options > Combat Settings > Display Dragon Evolution Effect'. Please note that this will turn off the effect for all dragons, not one specific one – there is no option for that currently. Evolution Skills Evolution Skills can be thought of as combo skills that are automatically triggered once a dragon uses a specific skill. These skills, outlined in green on the interface, go into special skill slots and, as such, do not use up a dragon’s remaining skill slots and can be added even if the dragon is maxed out at 10 skill slots. Dragons can have a maximum of three Evolution Skills at any one time. The first skill the dragon learns upon evolution is random. Evolution Skills generally work by triggering immediately after a dragon uses the required skill, like a combo. Bestowment for Skytouched will trigger when the dragon casts Life Reflux. If the dragon does not have Life Reflux, Bestowment will never trigger. Some Evolution Skills don’t require any special skill. Some of them rely on the dragon’s default Strike or Sweep attacks, others trigger immediately upon taking damage. These are usually the cheapest Evolution Skills and the first you’ll unlock. '''For a list of evolution skills see this category.' Teaching a New Evolution Skill To teach a dragon a new Evolution Skill, you must unlock and claim the Evolution Skill Book for the desired skill from the Compendium. Skill books require Dragon Runes to claim and Dragon Elements to use. Please note that Evolution Skill Books are bound to dragon families and cannot be used outside of that – Tree of Life is a Skytouched skill and cannot be taught to a Fabled Ancient, for example. Once you’ve acquired a skill book, speak to a Lair Manager, select the dragon you wish to teach the skill to, then click the bottom tab in the middle. At the top there will be three slots – select the slot you wish to place the skill into (you can overwrite skills by selecting an existing skill slot), then drag the skill book to the slot towards the bottom of the page. Click one of the two buttons – one of them will use Dragon Elements, which, if overwriting a skill, will not preserve the skill’s EXP/level, and the other will use Diamonds or the appropriate marketplace item to overwrite a skill while retaining the EXP/level. If you’re using an empty slot, use the Elements option. NOTE - There is currently no way to delete an Evolution Skill. Having an unused Evolution Skill might be annoying to see, but otherwise has no ill effects. Leveling Up Evolution Skills Evolution Skills can be leveled up using Dragon Elements, obtained by completing the daily achievement in the Arena or finishing stages in the Compendium. To do this, head to a Lair Manager, select the dragon, then click the bottom middle tab. Click the skill you wish to level to select it. Now, look towards the middle of this window – there is a slot machine-like interface. This is precisely what it looks like. Click the lever on the right to roll the wheel. Each roll takes 50 Elements. Blue gives the skill some exp towards its next level. Gold immediately levels up the skill. Alternatively, players may spend a set amount of Dragon Elements to instantly level up an Evolution Skill. To do this, click the small button to the right of the slot machine window. The cost to instantly level up evolution skills is as follows: *Level 1-2: 200 *Level 2-3: 450 *Level 3-4: 750 *Level 4-5: 1000 *Level 5-6: 1450 *Level 6-7: 2100 *Level 7-8: 2800 *Level 8-9: 3700 *Level 9-10: 4750 This comes to a total of 17200 Dragon Elements needed to level a skill from 1 to 10. Dragon Companion The Dragon Companion is a system where you will give a dragon a companion it will carry with it. In return, the dragon will offer you extra skill buffs when summoned or ridden. To view this page, go to a Lair Manager, select the dragon in question, then click the second-to-last tab in the middle. Buffs and Recommended Dragon On the Companion menu, there are a few important things you’ll see immediately – a Recommended Dragon and two buffs listed. The buffs are what the dragon will offer you when summoned or ridden – to unlock both of the buffs, use the Recommended Dragon as a companion. If another dragon is used, only the first buff will be unlocked. To re-roll the buffs and recommended dragon, click the Exchange Companion button. Re-rolling costs 200 Dragon Runes or a Companion Rune marketplace item. When you re-roll, both the buffs and the dragon will be exchanged. To give the dragon a companion, drag the dragon you wish to give it into the empty slot at the top left. You can remove the companion at any time, so don’t worry too much if your dragon wants something you plan on keeping. Dragons with Companions cannot be put into the Dragon Chamber. NOTE - You can use these companion slots as extra dragon storage space. Evolve dragons you have in your Dragon Lair doing processes and place extra dragons in the companion slots. Possible stat buffs include: *Strength *Intelligence *Focus *Dragon Affinity *Ferocity *Physical Defense *Physical Attack *Magic Defense *Magic Attack *Critical Hit Chance *Critical Hit Power *Armor Penetration *Magic Penetration It is recommended to level your companion before placing it into the companion slot to level 100 and spend the stat points in the stats you want the companion bonus to be for. Example, if you want the companion bonus to be Strength and Ferocity you would put the stat points on the dragon you leveled into those stats. This will increase the overall percentage the companion will give you. Support Ability The companion dragon’s Support Ability – tied to the magnitude of the buff it will offer – depends on the dragon’s rarity. Common dragons will have a very low support ability; very rare ones will have a high support ability. The maximum support ability is 20%. Please note that we’re not entirely sure what that 20% is for, or the calculations behind it. NOTE - '''A good companion dragon will be the recommended dragon, a rare dragon, and offer both useful buffs. This may take a lot of re-rolling. Partner Awareness Partner Awareness directly increases the magnitude of the stat buffs the companion offers. To improve this, you must dedicate dragons to the companion dragon. '''WARNING - Dedicating a dragon to the companion deletes it forever. It’s recommended to only use junk dragons or dragons you no longer want for this. NOTE - The “Recommended Dragon” only pertains to the dragon in the companion slot. It has no bearing on the dedicated dragons’ effectiveness. You can dedicate any dragon you wish to. The dedicated dragon’s rarity helps improve its success rate. To dedicate a dragon to the companion, go to the companion menu at the lair manager, then click the little heart icon next to Exchange Companion. A small window will open up with five slots. Drag the dragon you wish to dedicate to one of the slots. You may dedicate up to five dragons at a time. To remove a dragon from the dedication window, hit the small X on the top right of the slot. Once you’re happy with your selections, press Allocate. The blue bar shows the chance of success. As the partner awareness increases, the chance of success decreases. Once partner awareness is very high, it’s recommended to start using rare dragons (such as dungeon rares) or always using five dragons for the best chance at success. Reaching 100% awareness for the first time will unlock the True Friends achievement, giving you an Evolution Skill Book market item, which can be used in place of Diamonds to replace an Evolution Skill while retaining its exp and level. Dedicating dragons always requires 50 Dragon Runes, no matter how many you dedicate. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/dragon-evolution/ Category:User Guides